Spin
by Shadowmage97
Summary: Kate's confused and a tiny bit horrified. Jack's confused but he likes his new name. Jada's confused and has a strange, maybe non-human child clinging to her. Where are they? What's going on? And what's with Jack's ears? Humor, SI's, misunderstandings and craziness galore.


**I don't own LOTR.**

* * *

><p><em>"I have six locks on my door all in a row. When I go out, I lock every other one. I figure no matter how long somebody stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three."<em>

-E. Boosler

* * *

><p>(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong> _In which the main characters are introduced_

* * *

><p>Kate sighed as she entered the townhouse she shared with her childhood friend Jada. College was shit. Life was shit.<p>

Why, oh why did she choose to major in music? She should have listened to her parents and gone for business. Sure she was a great singer but getting into the music industry was _hard_. Especially if you didn't have any connections. And Kate didn't have any connections.

The tall, blonde haired woman dropped her bags by the door and collapsed on the sofa in the living room. Aghhh! She was doomed to be leeching off of people. She'd have no job and would be living in her parents' basement. Or if she was lucky Jada would let her live with her.

Jada was the smart one. While both were musical. Kate at singing and Jada the violin, Jada had instead chosen to go into the medical field.

Where all the 'big bucks' were, as Jada was fond of saying. A rather shallow reason but considering Jada was actually good at science and math and enjoyed it too, it didn't matter.

The door creaked open and the lights were turned on. Footsteps echoed through the house and Kate debated feigning sleep.

"Kate? Why the hell are you lying in the dark like some kinda horror movie creature?"

The blonde let out quiet snore and didn't move.

"Bitch, how long have we known each other? I can _tell_ when you're faking."

Kate pushed back the smile that threatened to blow her cover and rolled over 'sleepily'.

"Not to mention, you don't snore all delicate like that. You sound like a dying pig when you're really asleep. Why do you think I got earplugs?"

Kate shot up and pointed an accusing finger at the smirking figure of her best friend.

"I do not! Your over-exaggerating!"

The curly-haired, dark-skinned young woman snorted as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, tell that to my eardrums, baby. If we were in _Harry Potter_ I'd _silencio_ your room."

Kate let out a outraged gasp, waving her hands around dramatically.

"Oh, yeah! I'd, I'd..." She trailed off.

Jada snickered. Kate glared at her. Jada burst into giggles. Kate reluctantly smiled. Jada jabbed Kate in the side and Kate collapsed to the ground giggling madly.

"Tha- That's not fair! I wasn't going to laugh! You _made_ me laugh."

Jada nodded as she pulled out the Chinese take-out she'd brought.

"Mmhm. Whatever you say, baby."

Kate smiled at her friend as she accepted her food. Jada could always bring out of her melancholy.

Said woman sat down across her. "So what's the problem?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Problem? What problem?"

"Kate, you were laying in the dark with your shoes still on for who knows how long. Obviously you have something on your mind. So spill."

Kate sighed, pushing her rice around. "It's nothing. I'm just a little worried about finding a job or an agent to help me get recognized. We're almost done with college. Well, you'll still have medical school, but I'm afraid of what'll happen afterward."

Jada pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Hmm. You're a great singer so the problem isn't you... What have you been doing to get yourself out there?"

"Get myself out there?"

"You know, get recognized and make it easier for a talent scout to notice you. I know you perform in bars and places but what else have you done?"

Kate winced. "Uh, that's it really. I usually sing for small groups or parties or perform at the bar downtown."

Jada pointed her fork at her.

"That's your problem, right there. You don't have any connections to anyone in the musical industry so you need to put yourself out there in order to get noticed."

"Yeah, but how? It's not like I can make a music video or anything."

Jada's eyes widened.

"That's it! We'll make music videos of you singing and post them on youtube. Anyone can see them and with your singing talent you're bound to get noticed in no time."

Kate sat up straighter, interest peaked. "Do you think that'll work? I'm not _that_ great."

Jada snorted. "Honey, if you weren't so anti-social, you'd be working with Beyoncé and other well-known singers."

Kate grinned, her confidence soaring. This just might work. Wait... "Hey! I'm not anti-social!"

Her friend had gotten up and placed the leftovers in the fridge, "Yeah, Okay. You're not anti-social, you're just shy."

"I'm not shy, either!"

Jada got her textbooks and notes out and began her homework for her Organic Chemistry class.

"Painfully introverted?"

"Jada!"

"Modestly quiet?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? I'm not a singer nor will I ever be a singer so I actually have no idea how one would become famous. I figured they'd have to get <em>_noticed by a talent scout first, right?_


End file.
